Harry Potter And Life After The Fall Of Voldemort
by tjmakay
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione must adjust to life outside the walls of Hogwarts
1. After The Defeat

Harry Potter And Life After The Fall Of Voldemort

By: Tammy J. Kaiser

Based On Characters Created by: Ms. J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: After The Defeat

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley stood in Professor Mcgonagall's office three days after the demise of Lord Voldemort.

"Now as you three know, you have now missed an entire year of school. The Ministry feels it is necessary for you to make up your final year as it is very crucial to the career you choose to pursue. The Ministry is going to allow the three of you to stay here through the end of the school year but you will have to make up what you missed during the summer and up until the Christmas holidays. Your N.E.W.T. exams will take place the first week in December and you will be allowed to graduate before the start of the holidays. "

"We understand Professor." said a disappointed Hermione. She never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be told she would have to make up almost ten months of school in just a little under nine. Upon seeing the disappointment in her eyes Mcgonagall said,

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I have faith in my "Golden Trio." You will get through this just fine."

Harry hated to think that in a weeks time while his fellow Gryffindors would be donning their scarlet and gold caps and gowns he, Ron and Hermione would be forced to watch from the audience with the various parents. He also couldn't bear to think about the look of satisfaction Malfoy would be wearing that day, but somehow he knew that if they stuck together the three of them along with help from Hagrid, would get through this.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to receive their summer assignments the day before graduation. Mcgonagall had informed them that owls would arrive at 7:00 A.M. daily to bring them that days assignments. The day of graduation dawned gray and dreary. For a while Harry thought it might rain but there seemed to be a break in the clouds and the sun tried to shine. For the departing 7th year students this would be the final day, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided instead to leave on the Hogwarts Express with the underclassman the following day. To further avoid Malfoy they decided against attending graduation and instead spent the better part of the day in the empty Gryffindor common room getting a start on their assignments.

"Well at least there is one good thing that came out of all of this." said Ron.

"What's that?" asked Harry and Hermione together. "When we come back next year Malfoy won't be here."

"Touche." said Harry.

That night Harry was awoken out of a deep sleep by the sound of crying coming from the bed next to him. He gently rubbed his eyes and saw Ron sitting on his bed, his eyes all red and puffy. A picture sat in his lap. The face of his 20 year old brother, Fred smiled out at him.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked. Ron promptly dried his face.

"Oh Harry, I am sorry I woke you." he said. "I was just thinking about Fred. He was smarter than mom ever gave him credit for."

"He was a good friend, a wonderful son and brother and a kind person." Harry said as he sat on the bed and gave his best friend a consoling hug.

"He and George noticed how uptight working at the ministry had made Percy. Not that he wasn't already, but ever since he had started with the ministry he had become withdrawn from the rest of us. That is why they didn't want to work there."

"I believe it. Not only that but I don't think Fred and George were ministry material anyway." said Harry.

"No they weren't." said Ron with a small chuckle. "Harry, thanks for talking with me. I needed that."

"It was no problem." said Harry.

They all awoke the next morning to a thunderstorm raging outside. Harry started to wonder if the train would leave on time. It would be his first entirely Dursley free summer. Now that he was of age he could live on his own in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As Ron and Harry did some last minute packing the two of them discussed what they were going to do during the summer while they were not playing catch up with their assignments.

"I think I will go to Diagon Alley." said Harry "I think it is time I thought about getting a new owl. I miss Hedwig extremely but how else I am going to get my post."

Talk than turned to what they were planning for the future.

"I think after the Christmas holidays I am going to move into the flat above Fred and George's shop in Hogsmead and help George run it for a while." said Ron. "The only reason I haven't already is that mum and dad have this rule where as long as you are attending school you live at the Burrow."

Harry checked his watch.

"Come on Ron we have to get going. Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us in the common room and Luna will be waiting in the entry hall. We have to hurry if we want to get a carriage and a compartment on the train together."

With the exception of Dennis Creevey, the five of them were the last remaining members of The D.A. left at Hogwarts. By December only Luna, Ginny, and Dennis would remain and in three years time Hogwarts will have completely forgotten about them as the last of them would have left the school forever. Though Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would always be a part of his life he began to wonder what the future held for the rest of the treasured group he had helped create. He also couldn't help but think of a bible passage he vaguely remembered reading as a child from a bible the Dursleys had thrown out and he had retrieved from the trash bin. "To everything there is a season." The D.A.'s season as a group was now over, but

Harry wondered how long all of them would remain friends long after they had gone their separate ways.


	2. Letters To and From Loved Ones

Chapter 2: Letters To And From Loved Ones

Harry walked through the entrance of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, surprised at how clean it was. As he climbed the spiral staircase and walked down the hall and entered Sirius's old bedroom he saw that it had been decorated to suit him. His trunk sat at the foot of his bed and his Firebolt had been placed carefully in the corner next to his bed. Several pictures of Harry at Hogwarts hung on the wall. Harry playing seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting under their favorite tree on the grounds, Harry being sorted into Gryffindor (He wondered where that picture had come from) at age 11, and a picture of Harry and Dudley on the only vacation they had ever taken him on. He had been four. Also (Harry's heart sank as he saw this picture) a familiar picture hung on the wall opposite his bed. Tears suddenly began to fill his eyes as they had for Ron the previous night as he traced his finger over the picture of his beloved Hedwig. She had been his constant friend and companion for seven years. All the times he, Ron and Hermione were fighting, whether it had been Ron not talking to Hermione, Hermione not talking to Ron or Ron not talking to Harry, or Harry not talking to either one of them, she had been there. Even though the two of them had the occasional fights themselves she was still there when he needed her. With his mind on the war and defeating Voldemort he had not had time to grieve his beloved snowy owl. After a few more tears had been shed Harry set to work unpacking his trunk. In addition to the pictures that already hung on the wall including the one of Hedwig and one of Sirius that hung over his bed, Harry added pictures of he, Ron and Hermione, him and the Weasleys, him and Sirius, his parents, and a picture of him and Hagrid that had been taken at Kings Cross Station on that first day when he was 11 years old. Just as he was setting a fancy framed photo of he and Ginny on his bedside table, a beautiful, smoky gray owl flew through the open bedroom window. Harry took the note he had been carrying in his beak and opened it. It was from Molly and Arthur Weasley with additional notes from Ron and Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Enjoy your summer at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. We had it tidied up as well as it could get before your arrival. We figured you would want to claim_ _Sirius's old room for yourself_ _so we decorated it to suit you. We hope the picture of Hedwig didn't upset you. We know how much you miss her and we are not trying to replace her, but we are sending you this owl for your use. Ron picked him out. Hoping this note finds you well._

_Your Loving Family,_

_Molly and Arthur_

Harry reached over and stroked the soft feathers of the beautiful gray owl. He decided to name him Caesar because he had a look of nobility to him. He opened up Ron and Ginny's letters and read them.

_Harry_

_What do you think of the owl? Great isn't he? As mum said we have no intention of replacing Hedwig. We know how much you loved her. Mum was not mad that I have to do another year of school over so I was not punished. She said that maybe Ginny and I could come and visit you this summer or perhaps_ _you could come visit us. You know you are always welcome at the Burrow. With Bill and Fluer now living at Shell Cottage, Charlie back in Romania, Percy somewhere in London_,_ Fred gone, and George in seclusion_ _in the flat above the shop in Diagon Alley, it is hard to believe that Ginny and I are the only Weasley children left living at The Burrow. The house seems pretty empty, Even with the four of us. Well Harry, Enjoy the owl. Name him well. Don't name him Errol or something like that. That bloody_ _bird is _STILL _alive. Take care Harry. Hope to see you soon._

_Your Best Mate_,

_Ron_

Harry began reading Ginny's letter. He realized how much he loved her. He didn't think he could go all summer without seeing her. He missed her tremendously.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_Hope this letter finds you well and in good health my love. I miss you terribly. Mum and dad said we could come and visit you soon so I know it won't be long and we will be together again. The house seems so empty and quiet now that it is just mum, dad, Ron and me, but Ron was talking to mum and dad last night and I guess after the Christmas holidays he is going to go and live in the flat above the Hogsmead shop and is going to run it for George for a while. I think we all expected George to react this way to Fred's death. He is in seclusion and is not really seeing or talking to anyone. The last owl we had from him was a week ago. He assured us he was fine and said that for the time being Angelina has been running the Diagon Alley shop. Hopefully he can pull out of this grieving process soon. I too miss my fun loving, joke making older brother. The one who sent me a Hogwarts toilet seat when I was ten. Shortly after Fred's death I hung it on my bedroom wall as a memorial to him. I glued his picture to the middle of it George always had been the more serious twin especially when it came to the business. Well my love it is getting late and I am tired. I will send you another owl soon sweetheart._

_Loving You Always And Forever, _

_Ginny_

Harry pinned the letters to his bulletin board and as he was doing this another owl, this time a large brown screech owl, flew through the still open window and landed on the bed where moments before Caesar, who now sat on top of the wardrobe, had been. Harry took the letter from it and noticed Hermione's neat handwriting on the envelope. He opened it and took out the letter.

_Harry,_

_Hope this letter finds you well. I bet you have gotten several letters stating this_. _I don't think you realize how many people worry about you. I am writing to ask you a favor. My parents have decided to leave their dental practice in the capable_ _hands of my older brother, Joshua and spend the summer in Washington State in America. I have been invited to go along but as I still have homework to catch up on, I have declined the invitation_. _Despite what people may think I don't want to spend the summer alone studying_ _in a big, drafty, old house. I was wondering if I could come and spend the summer at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with you. Please send a reply soon_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry got out a piece of parchment and began to write a reply to Hermione's letter telling her that she could come live with him at Grimmauld Place for the summer. He also wanted to tell her about his feelings for Ginny.

Hermione,

Of course you can come and spend the summer at Grimmauld Place. You shouldn't even have to ask. Sirius welcomed you, Ron and Ron's family, here with open arms, and so do I. I was going to write to you later today when your owl arrived first. I want to tell you something but I want to tell you this in complete confidence without you jetting off and telling Ron. Ever since we defeated Voldemort I have been thinking of several things, one of those things being Ginny. Coming face to face with my own mortality made me realize how much I love her. I want to marry her Hermione. Please don't tell Ron this. You know how he gets when guys fawn over her. He's liable to kill me. Hermione, I need your help. I have to tell my best mate that I want to marry his only sister, but I am afraid he will not understand. Please Hermione, I can't spend the rest of my life without her, but I can't marry her until I get a blessing from the one member of her family who's opinion means the most to me.

Your Best Mate #2,

Harry

An hour after Harry's letter to Hermione went out a third owl flew through the kitchen window where Harry was cooking himself dinner. This time as the owl landed on the counter next to him Harry knew without a doubt before he took the letter that it was from Hagrid. Harry gave the owl a small piece of the carrot he had been cutting up for homemade beef stew before sending it on his way. He opened the letter and read it.

Dear Harry,

Hoping you will have a good summer. Buckbeak misses you, Ginny, Ron and Hermione already. Have been spending some of my time planning my lessons for the younger students for next year. Harry when you told me that you, Ron and Hermione were coming back next year I was just getting used to the fact that I would not be getting weekly visits from the three of you and I must confess that when you told me that you were coming back part of me wanted to cheer. Anyhow, just writing to tell you to have a good summer and I will see the four of you in the fall.

Your always faithful Friend,

Hagrid.


	3. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 3:Happy Birthday Harry

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place on July 14th and Harry couldn't wait to spend some time alone with her. Ever since they defeated Voldemort she and Ron had become inseparable. You rarely found one without the other. Harry and Caesar were becoming fast friends, though he still missed Hedwig and often caught himself remembering how she would affectionately nip his ears and fingers.

"He _IS_ beautiful Harry." said Hermione one day as Caesar sat on Harry's lap.

"Thank you. I am quite fond of him myself."

Harry and Hermione sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place one night working on an essay about the Salem Witch Trials for Professor Binns.

"Harry your 18th birthday is coming up. What would you like to do?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking of maybe having a birthday party here." he said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I would like to be able to celebrate my birthday with my closest friends."

"Okay Harry, you want a party, you are going to get one. She took out a piece of blank parchment and started making hand made invitations. She worked for three hours until her hands were sore. The invitations looked amazing.

They read,

Harry James Potter has come of age and invites you to his 18th birthday celebration . The party will take place on 31, July Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Eight at 7:00 in the evening at Number 12 Grimmauld Place . Dinner will be served at 7:30. Formal dress not required. Come as you are.

Ron and his family, including Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Percy and to their surprise, George, arrived the day before the party. Hermione was surprised that every single guest had sent owls saying that they would be attending the party. Harry's cake had a picture of him riding his firebolt in pursuit of the golden snitch. It said "Happy 18th Birthday Harry". That night Harry cornered Ron in the hall on his way back to his room from the bathroom.

"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Harry, What's up?"

They went into Harry's bedroom and sat on the bed. Hermione told Harry that it was best to just be honest with Ron.

"Don't be blunt, but don't beat around the bush either." she told him.

"Ron, I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

"What about Ginny?"

"Ok, the thing is... Ron I've known your family for what...seven years now? I think after seven years you know how I feel about your sister."

" Uh... yeah I have noticed that you are quite fond of her."

"Well Ron," said Harry as he got up and started pacing around the room."Over the last couple of months I have come to realize that I am more than just fond of her."

A look of bewilderment came across Ron's face than to his horrific realization said

"You two didn't... She's not..."

"No!" said Harry almost at once. "But, Ron, I do love her... A great deal. Ron, I want to marry her."

Harry thought if Ron's looks could kill, he'd be dead , but than a smile spread across his face.

"Mum is going to go nuts..." he said giving Harry a hug. "Do you know how long she's wanted you as a true member of our family?"

"You're not mad?" Harry asked Ron.

"How could I be? You and I have practically been brothers for seven years anyway. I wouldn't want anyone else as my brother in law."

Harry knew that Molly and Arthur woke up early to get Arthur up and off to work, so before everyone woke up and before Arthur set off for work, in the privacy of the kitchen he had the same conversation with them as he had with Ron. As Ron had predicted Molly couldn't have been more excited.

"Harry dear," she said as she gave Harry a huge Molly Weasley bear hug, "It'll be wonderful to have you as part of our family at last as it should have been in the first place after your parents died."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking confused.

"With Sirius off to Azkaban Dumbledore had a huge decision to make as weather to place you with the muggles or to let us adopt you. In the end he decided that you would be safer with the muggles than with someone in our world. We tried to convince him to let us adopt you, but Dumbledore assured us that you would be safer and better off with your muggle relatives."

After a couple more minutes of conversation Arthur disapperated to the ministry.

Ginny shifted to her right side before opening her eyes. To her surprise she looked straight into the green, bespectacled eyes of her boyfriend. Harry had been sitting on Ginny's bed for ten minutes waiting for her to wake up. "Good morning sweetheart." he said to her.

"Oh, Harry, you know I don't like you seeing me this way. I must look a fright."she said

"You have never looked more beautiful Ginny." Harry told her, smoothing out her hair and giving her a kiss as she sat up. "Actually I wanted to tell you that last night I talked to Ron and this morning I talked to your parents."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"About us." Harry answered as he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a box. "I asked them for permission to marry you." he continued as he opened the box. "Ginny, will you do me the honor of being my wife and partner forever?"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she had loved since she was ten years old had just asked her to marry him. She was speechless but somehow she managed to squeak out a "Yes." as Harry placed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful three karat princess cut solitaire diamond ring. Ginny had never owned something this elegant. They walked down to breakfast together. Hermione and Ron and the rest of Ron's brothers were already sitting at the table and Mrs. Weasley was serving up pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"Well..." said Ron with everyone looking at Harry. A smile formed on Harry's face.

"We want to get married as soon as possible." said Harry. Everyone in the room let out a cheer. "We were thinking the day after we return to school, On the grounds."

"That is a month away," said Molly "If we work hard we just may be able to pull it off. But for now let's get this party over with. "

The birthday party went off without a hitch. The turn out was great. Harry got some pretty cool gifts. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione spent almost all day in the kitchen cooking. In addition to potato salad, hamburgers, and cake they had easy cheesy hash brown potatoes, jello salad and soda. Toward the end of the party Harry got up and gave a speech.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I appreciate it, yes even you Rita Skeeter. In fact here is a story for you. Everyone is invited to Hogwarts in four weeks." Harry said taking Ginny's hand "Because this lovely young woman here has consented to marry me and we have decided to get married on the Hogwarts grounds."

The buzz of excitement filled the room. After all the excitement died down everyone started leaving and as they did so they offered Harry and Ginny their congratulations while Rita stuck around to get her story from a willing Harry. Two days later Rita Skeeter's article appeared in the Daily Prophet.

_What is Next for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Once you have defeated evil, what is left? 18 year old Harry Potter plans to finish his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_ _with his two best friends, 18 year old Ron Weasley and almost 19 year old Hermione Granger and than hopes to start working for the ministry as an auror. He has been and will continue to reside at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a residence_ _he inherited from his godfather, Sirius Black, a man who up until early_

_last year, was a convicted_ _murderer who spent 12 years in Azkaban. Black's name was cleared by the ministry posthumously_ _last_ _May. Attendant_s _to_ _Potter's 18th birthday celebration got another surprise and a glimpse_ _of what is in store for Harry Potter's future. As he returns to begin another year at Hogwarts_ _the spunky, green eyed, bespectacled_ _young man intend_s _to marry. That's right faithful readers, the boy who lived isn't a boy any longer. The lucky young lady? 16 ½ year old Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only female child of the red headed Weasley family of which his best friend Ron is also a member. This news is bound to upset some of the ladies who have had their eye on Potter. I briefly_ _sat down and talked to Harry and his young bride and her family to get their thoughts on the upcoming nuptials. The couple is extremely excited. The rest of the Weasley family said they had been expecting it for quite sometime. The bride's mother said that from the moment they saw each other for the first time on platform nine and three quarters_ _at ages 11 and ten ½ they seemed destined_ _to be betrothed_. _For Harry and Ron it is the end of a seven year friendship, but the beginning_ _of a life long bond_ _of brotherhood. Harry told this Daily Prophet reporter that the night before his engagement_ _he sat down with Ron and spoke to him of his intentions for his sister, hoping to gain a blessing from him. The following morning Harry officially went to his future mother in law and father in law to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. The bridal party will consist only of Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. For more information on the Potter/Weasley wedding_, _turn to page 17. _

Harry flipped through the Prophet to page 17. At the top of the page was the picture of Harry and Ginny that had been taken the night of the party. Below it, it said

_Harry J. Potter And Ginerva M. Weasley_

_Harry James Potter,18, London, and Ginerva Molly Weasley 16 ½, Ottery St. Catchpole, announce their engagement and upcoming wedding. The Groom is the son of the late Lilly and James Potter. The bride is the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ottery St. Catchpole. The couple is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. A September 2nd wedding on the Hogwarts grounds has been planned. They plan to Honeymoon in America in Las Vegas, Nevada over the Christmas holidays. After the couple completes their education they plan to reside in London._


	4. Mr And Mrs Harry Potter

Chapter 4: Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter

Since Harry and Ginny were getting married at Hogwarts there was little they needed to do to prepare since the staff and house elves would prepare the food and the great hall for the wedding feast and dance. Still, Ginny and Hermione's dresses needed to be fitted and altered as did Harry and Ron's dress robes. Bouquets and boutonnieres also needed to be made and invitations to The D.A. needed to be sent out by owl. Professor Mcgonagall arrived at Number 12 on the evening of August 28th.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter may I speak to the two of you for a moment?"

"Sure." said Harry. The three of them sauntered into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"As you know you are the first married students Hogwarts has ever had. We are trying to get your living quarters situated. It just takes a simple spell, but we wanted your input on the situation."

"Okay." said Ginny. "What did you have in mind?"

"We were thinking of putting your living quarters in the east tower and relocating the Ravenclaws to the 4th floor. You will still join the rest of the Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table in the great hall at meal times, but you will have your own private common room and bathroom."

"Sounds wonderful." said Ginny getting up and giving Professor Mcgonagall a big hug.

"It does sound wonderful." Harry agreed.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Harry realized as he looked over at Ron sleeping peacefully in the bed in next to his, that this was the last time he would wake up in Gryffindor Tower. Tomorrow he would wake up in the East Tower along side his wife. Despite Auntie Muriel's disapproval she was attending the wedding.

"Ginerva is far too young to be getting married." she had told Molly. "She is not even of age yet."

"She will become of age in November." Molly reminded her aunt.

"The boy is barely 18 years old. How does he plan to support your daughter?"

"When his parents died they left him a substantial fortune as did his godfather. Number 12 Grimmauld Place belongs to him so that is where they will live and possibly start their own family. I feel very comforted knowing that he is taking care of her. He will finally be a part of our family as we always knew he would be. Besides age does not matter. As long as they love each other that is all that matters."

The wedding guests began arriving at noon and started to fill the grounds in front of the castle. First day of classes had been postponed because of the wedding. Ginny paced nervously in the entrance hall. Hermione was trying to calm her down. Ginny's dress was a simple white bridal gown with short sleeves and a cathedral length train. Auntie Muriel's tiara and a beautiful chiffon veil were pinned to her hair which she wore in an elegant french twist. Hermione was dressed in a simple soft pink A line spaghetti strapped formal. Her hair was pinned at the back of her head in a tight, elegant ballerina style bun, which she tied a pink satin ribbon around. She looked very much like the ballerinas she admired. Ten minutes later Ginny and Hermione walked down the beautiful stone steps of the castle and onto the grounds toward Harry and Ron.

Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione stood in the receiving line and shook the hands of the guests as they entered the castle and made their way to the Great Hall. 20 minutes later everyone was seated and the food was being served. The Hall was beautiful. It was decorated with pink and white streamers, bells, lights, and a big sign that said "Congratulations Harry and Ginny: Just Married." Everyone chatted and ate happily. Every few minutes someone would ring one of the miniature bells on the table to get Harry and Ginny to kiss. Most of the time it was Ron or George. After dinner everyone scrambled to get a chance to congratulate the bride and groom once again. As Ginny and Harry were talking to Professor Slughorn, Ron took a spoon and tapped on his glass goblet with it.

"As the best man, brother, and best mate it is my duty to give a speech. Mainly because Harry said he'd get Ginny to put a bat boggey hex on me if I didn't and for those of you lucky enough to_ NOT _have been on the other end of one, trust me, it's not pretty. Harry, when you told me you wanted to marry my sister, for one slight moment part of me wanted to just get really angry at you, but than I remembered two things. A. You're my best mate, I can't get angry at you, and B. Ginny's not a little girl anymore. Gin, for the longest time as your big brother I felt it was my duty to look out for you, to protect you. Well you are almost 17 years old now, so I think we know that you can take care of yourself, and for the times you can't I'm trusting Harry to do that. You are not my baby sister anymore, but a young, married woman. Harry, for seven years I have wanted to say the one thing I knew I couldn't. Well, now I can. I am proud to call you my brother. May God bless you both with a long happy marriage and lots of family. I think it is time to turn things over to my beautiful girlfriend. Hermione."

"Harry and Ginny, I had no clue what I was going to say today. For once in my life I am actually speechless. Harry, for an entire year you, Ron and I were inseparable, like the three musketeers. Than Gin, you came into the picture and everything changed. Now two of my best friends are married. Things couldn't get any better. Congratulations Ginny and Harry."

Harry shifted to his left side and opened his eyes. It felt odd to not be waking up in his bed next to Ron's in Gryffindor tower. With his eyes now focused he looked at his new wife. She looked absolutely beautiful laying there next to him. With a little hesitation he climbed out of their brand new king sized bed and began dressing. Knowing that she would be waking up within the next ten to 15 minutes he left her a quick note.

Good Morning Mrs. Potter. Woke up early and headed down to breakfast. Decided to let you sleep. If I don't see you there I will see you in our first class, whatever that may be. Love you lots my beautiful wife.

Harry

15 minutes later Ginny entered the great hall and took her place beside Harry, giving him a kiss as she sat down.

"God married not even a day and you are already acting like you are still dating." said Ron.

Ginny spooned some scrambled eggs on to her plate and took two sausages and a half a piece of toast. Professor Mcgonagall caught up with Harry and Ginny as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Can I have a word with you Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Wow, that sounded weird." said Ginny.

"Sure." said Harry.

"What is your first class?"

"Potions with Professor Slughorn." said Ginny.

"I'll write the two of you a pass."

They followed Mcgonagall to the stone gargoyle.

"Orange slices." She commanded and the gargoyle leapt aside and Harry and Ginny followed her up the spiral staircase. She opened the large oak door that now said "Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall." Harry felt like he was going to cry as he saw Dumbledore's portrait hanging behind the desk.

"I hear congratulations are in order." it said smiling.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Well than congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Just between us, the four of you, you and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were always my favorite students."

"Albus," said Mcgonagall. "I have brought Harry and Ginny here to discuss an important matter."

"Of course." said Dumbledore's portrait.

"Now Ginny, this concerns you. I just felt that Harry, as he is your husband now, would want to be included. As you know you are not scheduled to graduate til next June. The Ministry and I feel now that you and Harry are married circumstances have changed. I have discussed it with the Ministry and we decided if you wish to do so you may graduate with your husband before the start of the Christmas holidays."

Ginny became very excited.

"Really, graduate early? Are you serious?"

"Only if you choose to. The Ministry simply assumed that you would want to celebrate your first Christmas as a married couple without the worry of you having to return after the break."

"Absolutely." said Ginny. "Thank you so much professor." she said giving Mcgonagall a firm hand shake.

"Great. Your N.E.W.T. exams will take place the first week in December. Here is your pass to class."

Harry and Ginny entered the potions classroom and handed their pass to Slughorn.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. and Mrs. Potter." he said as Harry and Ginny took their seats beside Ron and Hermione.

No matter how many times she heard it Ginny could not get over the fact that she was Mrs. Harry Potter and it still sounded weird to hear it. They spent the next half an hour working on an extremely complicated potion. The bell finally rang and the four of them packed up their satchels and headed off to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"So what did Mcgonagall want?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to let me know that if I wanted to I could graduate with the three of you."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Hermione said excitedly.

"That was my reaction too, But yes, I am going to be graduating with the three of you. The Ministry said it was ok if I did."

The four of them talked excitedly as they entered the classroom.

"I can't believe this. Gin, this is the most wonderful news." said Ron. They found a table together and sat down. A tall red haired young man of about 23 stood at the front of the class.

"For those of you who have not gotten a chance to speak with me yet, my name is Professor Eli Danielson."

The hour passed extremely quick. With the exception of Professor Lupin, Professor Danielson was easily the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher they had ever had in the last eight years. He spent the hour talking to them about dark spells and touched base on horcruxes, telling them that they were among the darkest of all magical objects and that it was how Voldemort had been able to remain alive for as long as he did. He smiled at Harry. The bell rang at 9:45. The class got up and started to file out of the classroom.

"So, what did you think of him?" Hermione asked.

"Since Lupin I have never enjoyed a Defense Against The Dark Arts class more than that one. I can honestly say, I like him." said Ron.

"I just hope the curse on the job is broken. If I have kids I want them to have him." said Harry. "Despite how young he is, he seems to know what he is doing."

"I'll definitely agree with that." said Ginny.

"I wonder what the house elves have planned for lunch." said Ron.

"Ron, you've only just eaten breakfast. Is your stomach all you can think of?" Hermione asked him, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey what can I say? I am always hungry." said Ron.


	5. Family Time

Chapter 5: Family time

As days and weeks turned into months Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione excelled in all of their classes becoming the top four students in the year and the pride of the school. Even though they had been extremely busy they made a point to take a visit to Hagrid's cabin at least once or twice a week. One evening in late November, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat at the large table in Hagrid's cabin studying. Hagrid was showing them the correct way to do a complicated spell.

"Hagrid," said Ginny. "Are you going to come to graduation?"

"I wouldn't miss for the world." Hagrid told her.

Over the next two and a half weeks Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione continued to prepare for and finally took their N.E.W.T.S. They had never been more nervous than the first morning of the exam, especially Hermione.

"This is going to be WAY different than our O.W.L.S. They'll be way more complicated." she said as the four of them reentered the Great Hall for the written part of their transfiguration exam just after breakfast. Four small desks sat in a straight line at the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall and a older white haired wizard sat at the head table. Professor McGonagall stood up as the four of them sat down in the desks.

"You will have one hour to complete the exam in front of you. Good luck."

She flipped over the hour glass that sat on the head table. All in all the exam seemed pretty easy as they had been practicing and studying the various spells very carefully. It took them all approximately 30-45 minutes to complete the exam Hermione finished first after just a half an hour, followed by Ginny after 35 minutes. Harry finished after 38 minutes. For Ron taking exams was never his favorite thing in the world and he had a little difficultly and finally finished after 45 minutes.

"I bombed it, I know I did." He told Harry, Ginny and Hermione on the way back to the common room.

"Have faith in yourself Ron." Harry told him. "I have a feeling you passed it with flying colors."

"But it took me fifteen whole minutes longer than Hermione, ten whole minutes longer than Ginny and eight minutes longer than you. I don't know. Exams and me have never gotten along."

The next two days were filled with anxiety and relief. Once again because of their involvement in the D.A. they knew that they passed their D.A.D.A exams with no trouble at all.

There was a knock at Harry and Ginny's dormitory door around midnight. Harry answered it looking tousle haired and half asleep.

"Ron, is something wrong?"

"No I just couldn't sleep. I needed someone to talk to."

"Come on in. How did you get here without getting caught?"

Ron held up a small light blue and pink chew.

"Fred and George invented them before Fred died. They make you invisible. George gave me a supply at the beginning of the year."

A voice came from the bedroom.

"Who's here dear?"

"It's just your brother Gin. You can go back to sleep."

Harry went over to a closet and took out a spare blanket and an extra pillow.

"Here, you can crash on the couch tonight."

"Thanks Harry."

"So, what's on your mind buddy?"

"Harry, do you think Hermione loves me enough to marry me?"

"Are you thinking of asking her?" Harry asked him.

"I am." replied Ron "I have thought of nothing else for the last three days. I mean what if I ask her and she says no."

"Ron, Hermione loves you." Harry began. "We both know that. All marriage proposals are a risk. If Hermione says no, than it obviously wasn't meant to be."

"Where you scared when you asked Ginny?"

Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Ron, before hand I was so nervous that I was playing with my wand and nearly poked my eye out."

Harry and Ron both began to laugh.

The next few weeks flew by for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Before they knew it, it was time to graduate. The entire school turned up for the small ceremony. In no time at all it seemed like, Ron and Ginny were back at the Burrow preparing to say good-bye. Molly stood by teary eyed as she watched her two youngest children pack up their rooms. Ginny would be moving to Number 12 and officially beginning her life with her husband and Ron would be setting off for Hogsmead. But before all of this they where all going to be spending Christmas together. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family turned up at the Burrow Christmas Eve. The next morning there was a flurry of activity as everyone exchanged their gifts. Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Ron found his mom sitting in the kitchen.

"Mum," he said. "I have a couple more gifts to give you. I wanted to give them to you in private."

"I have one for you too, Actually it's from Fred. He wanted me to give it to you." she said.

Ron handed her a brightly wrapped gift. Molly tore off the wrapping paper to find a framed photo of Ron, Fred and George as small boys.

"I found it as I was packing up my room the other day." Molly began to cry.

"And the other gift I have for you is... mum sometime in the near future I plan to ask Hermione to marry me. I would be very honored if you'd give me your blessing to do so."

"You have it." she said starting to cry again as she hugged her son and handed him a small manila envelope with his name on it. Ron tore the envelope opened and took out the piece of parchment inside.

_Ron,_

_If you are reading this letter then I did not survive the battle. I have asked mum to give this to you. Take care of her. I wanted to let you know that yes, I may have picked on you as a child, but it was my way of letting you know that I loved you. George is probably inconsolable right now. PLEASE LOOK AFTER HIM. To me he was more than just my brother. He was my best friend. Ron, besides George there is no one else I have trusted more than you, therefore I am leaving you the Hogsmead branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George and I had talked it over and came to the decision that if something were to happen to one of us the remaining twin would keep the Diagon Alley shop but the Hogsmead shop would be entrusted to you. Both shops are just too much for one person to manage alone. Take good care of it. I have also enclosed something else that meant a great deal to me. I love you my little brother. I will miss you. Take care always._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_Mischief Managed_

Ron reached into the envelope and brought out an aged photograph of a smiling toddler sitting in a chair holding a small baby. He turned the picture over. It said Frederick James Weasley: Age 3; Ronald Billius Weasley: Age 1 month.

"He also left you this." Molly said handing Ron a small white box. Ron opened it and took a small piece of paper out of it.

_This is the key to my personal vault. There is enough money in it for you to live on and keep the shop going. George and mum and dad may have gotten most of everything else but I felt that you could use this the most._

Tears streamed down Ron's face

"Oh, Fred, why me? Of all the stupid stunts you could have pulled." 

Molly gave her youngest son a hug and said,

"He had incredible faith in you Ron."


	6. Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 6: Stealing Cinderella

On the Monday before Ron was due to reopen the shop (It had been closed since Fred's Death) Ron made a special trip to Diagon Alley. He had decided once and for all he was finally going to ask Hermione Jane Granger to marry him. But first he had to do one thing, ask her father. Shortly after he moved into the flat above the shop he had looked through a Diagon Alley jewelry shop catalogue and picked out the perfect ring. Now that Fred had left him the entire contents of his Gringott's vault he could afford to give her a proper engagement ring. He had chosen a beautiful 2 karat goblin made diamond ring. It was most likely the most expensive thing he'd ever bought. 200 galleons. Ron walked into the shop and nervously approached the counter.

"I am here to pick up an order." he said.

"Name?" said the young blonde haired witch behind the counter.

"Weasley." he said.

"One moment." she said. She disappeared into the backroom and came back a moment later with a light pink (Hermione's favorite color) velvet box.

"You made a wise choice." said the sales witch. "The young lady who gets this is going to be very lucky."

"Thanks." Ron said. He paid the girl, put the box in the pocket of his jacket, turned and walked out of the shop.

Hermione had no clue that Ron was meeting her mom and dad for tea. Ron walked up the walk of a beautiful two story house. He knocked on the door and her mom answered.

"Hello Ron." she said. "Come on in. Hermione has gone out with friends, so that will give us a chance to talk. Wait right here and I will be back with Hermione's dad and the tea tray."

With that she turned and exited the living room leaving Ron alone. He walked over to a shelf that held several framed pictures. The first one he came across showed a girl of about seven on stage somewhere wearing a long yellow dress and a tiara. Her hair had been put up and it looked like she was playing the roll of Cinderella. He had always wondered what Hermione had looked like before he met her. The next picture showed a small girl of about four concentrating extremely hard on learning to ride the small pink bicycle she sat astride. In the next one a three year old Hermione smiled out from the photo jumping on her first bed holding a pillow as if getting ready to hit someone with it. Ron could tell each picture had been lovingly cared for. A ten year old Hermione sat on a flotation device in a pool waving to the camera. It must have been taken shortly before she got into Hogwarts because she didn't look much different in that photo than when Ron met her. The last picture he came across was a more recent photo. She was dancing with her dad at what seemed to be some type of ball or charity event. The picture couldn't have been more than a month old.

"Isn't she something?" came a voice from behind him.

"She's an amazing woman." Ron said turning around to face her dad. Mrs. Granger entered the living room with a tray holding a tea pot and three tea cups.

"Ron, I know why you're here..." said Mr. Granger sitting down on the sofa. "I am going to give you my blessing under three conditions. Number One: Make her happy, number two, treat her right, and number three... Take good care of her."

"I will sir." said Ron. "That's a promise."

"Welcome to the family, Ron."

"Thank you sir." Ron said shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

Ron was still sitting in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Granger when Hermione walked into the house an hour later.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We'll leave the two of you alone." said Mrs. Granger. They left the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Ronald Weasley what in the hell are you doing here?" she asked again.

"There is something I want to give you but I want to say something first." He turned so he was completely facing her. "Hermione, I love you so much. I know I never had a whole lot, but you loved me anyway. You loved me when my robes where two inches too short, you loved me when my stupid wand was broken in half and creating havoc all over the place, you even loved me when I was being a total and complete ass. In return all I want to do is make you happy."

To Hermione's surprise Ron then took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes." she said through her tears. Scenes from their past flashed before him and he was no longer seeing the beautiful 19 year old woman before him but the awkward bushy haired eleven year old girl he had fallen in love with the day she walked into his compartment on the Hogwarts Express.


	7. Big News

Chapter 7: Big News

"So, how's my sister?" Ron asked Harry as they closed up the shop after another Hogwarts Hogsmead weekend. Harry had come to help him out. It had been extremely busy and they were both exhausted.

"You are never going to believe this Ron, but we're going to have a baby."

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Ron said as he gave his friend a huge hug. "Are you serious?" "Yup."

"Congratulations mate. When did you find out?"

"About a week ago."

"Have you told mum and dad yet?"

"We told them last night. They were really excited."

"I kinda figured mum would be. She's been going around complaining to Bill for ages asking him when he and Fluer were going to make her a grandmother. To tell you the truth I have been wanting a niece or nephew myself for a while now."

"There is something else I wanted to tell you." Harry said as they locked the shop door and headed up the stairs to Ron's small flat. "But please don't tell Hermione. I want it to be a surprise for her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The house in Godric's Hollow is finished. There is noone else Ginny and I would want to take it over than the two of you."

Ron looked at Harry nonplussed.

"Harry, are you sure? I mean you were born there."

"Ginny and I already have Grimmauld Place and I would hate to see the place stand empty. Think of it as a wedding gift... from Ginny and I. It is ready anytime you want to move into it. It has eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and dining room, not to mention a huge yard. Enough room to raise a Weasley sized family. It's enough to make even Malfoy jealous. I heard he's been living in some one room dump of a flat in London and is having a hell of a time finding a job."

They both began to laugh.

"Harry... the house... are you sure?" Ron asked again.

"I mean 100 percent completely positive?"

"Mum and dad would want you to have it." Harry said handing Ron a set of keys. "Weasley Manor is all yours."

Ron gave his brother in law another hug and this time as they pulled away Harry noticed that Ron had tears in his eyes.

Ginny and Hermione spent the following weeks preparing for both the wedding AND the new baby, which Ginny and Harry had found out was due in August. Ron and Hermione's wedding party it had been decided, would consist of Harry, George, Bill, Ginny, Fluer and Luna. Charlie and Neville would be ushers. The plans for Ginny to use the dress Hermione had worn for her and Harry's wedding had been abandoned as Ginny would be at least six months pregnant. (Ron and Hermione had decided to get married in May.) The dress would be used instead, by Luna. Hermione decided to let Ginny and Fluer choose the color of their dresses after Ginny had complained that pink would clash with her hair anyway. Fluer had chosen pale blue and Ginny would look glowingly radiant in a dress of soft pale yellow. Hermione had fallen in love with Ginny's gown so plans had been made to have it altered at a muggle bridal shop near her home. One evening in mid April, Ginny and Harry invited Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place for dinner. They still had not told Hermione about the house and Ron had kept his promise and had not told her anything. As it turned out the little country lane the house sat on had been renamed after the small family that had once lived in the house that stood at the end of the lane, therefore making Ron and Hermione's new address Number 15 Potter Lane, Godric's Hollow .

"Blimey, Gin." said Ron when he walked in the door and put his hands on Ginny's growing middle. "You're as big as a Hippogriff."

It was true. At only five months pregnant Ginny looked like she was six or seven months pregnant.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are having twins." Hermione said as she gave Ginny a hug and placed her own hands on her friend's belly.

"Actually I wouldn't mind." Ginny said as everyone settled themselves in the living room.

"Have any names picked out?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Jr. If it's a boy, Lilly, if it's a girl."

Five minutes later the four of them sat down to a dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and corn souffle. Harry had also purchased a bottle of fine goblin made wine for him and Ron and Hermione. Ginny stuck with a cup of coffee. For desert Ginny had made Harry's favorite treacle tart. After dinner they retreated back into the living room.

"Hermione," said Harry "Ginny and I have a small gift for you."

"Why did you go and do that for?" Hermione asked

"Ron knows about it already. I discussed it with him a while ago."

Harry handed Hermione a small manila envelope. As she opened it and took out the contents, a single 4X6 photograph, she let out a small gasp and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god... Harry this is the Godric's Hollow house." "Number 15 Potter Lane," said Harry. "Also known as Weasley Manor."

Hermione with tears in her eyes got up and gave Harry and Ginny a hug.

"Thank you so much you two." she said.

"There is noone else we'd want to live there." Harry said. "Now here is something Ron didn't know." Harry continued. "The mortgage on the house is paid off... guys, the house is yours."

"Holy Merlin Harry! Are you serious?"

"100 percent serious."

"I don't know what to say." said Ron.

"You don't have to say anything Ron." said Harry. "Just promise me you'll fill that house with sounds of laughing children... That was what mum and dad wanted it for."

"It's a promise." said Hermione.


	8. The Wedding of Ron And Hermione

Chapter 8 : The Wedding Of Ron And Hermione

The morning of May fifth dawned bright and sunny but unseasonably cool. Ron had stayed with Ginny and Harry the night before and woke, as Harry had predicted, extremely nervous.

"Calm down Ron." Harry told him as they sat in the kitchen of Number 12.

"Here eat something." Ginny told him, putting a plate of pancakes, sausages and toast in front of him.

"I can't." Ron told his sister. "I mean I am really nervous. What if she changes her mind at the last minute?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Harry said. "If I have told you once I have told you a million times, Hermione loves you. There is nothing that is going to keep her from marrying you today."

"Thanks Harry. I needed to hear that." Ron replied and with a shaking hand he picked up the fork and began to eat the food Ginny had set in front of him.

They had decided to have the wedding at the new home of Ron and Hermione. It was the perfect setting. The wedding party arrived at Number 15 around 1:00. First came Ron, Harry and Ginny. Next arrived Bill and Fluer. Bill, absent of his usual dragon fang earing had his hair in a long ponytail and Fluer's silvery blonde hair flowed straight down her back. George arrived at approximately five minutes after. Like Bill, George wore his hair long but unlike Bill, he wore it down to hide the hole on the side of his head where his ear should have been. Next to arrive was Luna. Hermione's pink dress looked perfect on her, especially with her blonde hair, which was just as beautiful as Fluer's. Finally at quarter past one Hermione arrived with her family. Harry kept Ron in an upstairs bedroom as Ginny, now six months pregnant, went to help Hermione finish getting ready.

Neville and Charlie began ushering in the wedding guests at 2:00. Hermione, Ginny, Fluer, Luna, Molly, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood in the sun lit living room. Molly helped Hermione with the final touch, the goblin made tiara which belonged to Auntie Muriel, but now belonged to Molly as it had been left to her, Muriel having died some months before.

"There you go dear." Molly said giving Hermione a tight squeeze. "I never in my life would have thought that both you and Harry would become part of our proud family."

Ron and Harry stood at the end of the aisle waiting. The music began. Bill and Fluer marched down the aisle, closely followed by George and Luna. Harry smiled at Ginny as she marched down the aisle by herself. She looked like she could give birth anytime now. There was no doubt now that she was going to have twins. When Ginny had made it halfway Harry took her arm and led her the rest of the way. The wedding party looked magnificent. Luna and Fluer in similar A line spaghetti strapped formals, Ginny in a short sleeved pale yellow maternity formal and the guys in black formal dress robes each with a boutonniere the same color as the dress of the girl he had escorted. Than as she turned the corner Hermione and her parents came into view. Ron had never seen anything so beautiful. Ginny's dress looked amazing on her. Her hair had been straightened and looked as if it had been recurled with a curling iron. She did not have a veil so all she wore in her hair was Auntie Muriel's tiara.

The guests filed past Ron and Hermione offering their congratulations. As Harry looked over at the receiving line he saw the thick eyebrows and prominent nose of one Viktor Krum. Harry remembered Ron saying he had decided to lay aside all animosity toward Krum and let Hermione invite him.

"You look beautiful Her-mo-ninny." He said giving her a hug.. "I always knew that one day you would make some man VERY happy... and Ron," he continued as he handed Ron a small package. "This is just a small gift, your wedding present is bigger. I know that we never got along, but we are both adults now and it is time to let bygones be bygones and I hope we can become good friends."

"It would be an honor to have you as a friend Viktor." Ron said shaking his hand. Viktor went and sat down next to Seamus and Dean.

"Well, Ron and Hermione," said Harry. "Let's see you guys argue your way out of this one."

there was a soft chuckle from the guests.

"You guys spent so much time over the last eight years arguing that I had begun to wonder if you'd make it this far, but than I realized something. Even though you guys fought, like all the time, you always seemed to be there when you needed each other. This may sound a little conceited, but you always seemed to be there for one another more than you were there for me. But here again I realize something... That is the way it should be. Ron, you may have thought that you were living in the shadows of your five older brothers and I but you know what? You were wrong... It was us that were living in YOUR shadow."

"Harry," said Ron. "If you start singing "Wind Beneath My Wings", I am going to have to clobber you." All at once the guests began to roar with laughter.

"I'll spare everyone that agony." Harry said. "Instead I'll turn things over to my beautiful wife, Ginny."

"Ron, you are my big brother." Ginny began. "The first time I saw you and Hermione together I knew that you were made for each other. Like Harry said, no matter how much the two of you argued there was no denying that you loved each other. Hermione, you are one of my best friends. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother. Never forget that. Be good to each other. If you're not there will be consequences I maybe pregnant but remember, I am not afraid to hex either one of you."

Everyone danced late into the night. The day had been absolutely perfect.


	9. Sirius Ronald And Harry James Potter Jr

Chapter 9: Sirius Ronald and Harry James Potter Jr.

The next two months proved to be extremely tedious for the Potters. Especially for Ginny. That summer saw some of the hottest weather in ten years. Harry tried to make Ginny as comfortable as possible but nothing was working. No matter how many cooling spells he used nothing would make Ginny comfortable.

Early on the morning of Harry's 19th birthday Ginny woke up in extreme pain. A healer was summoned from St. Mungo's after her water broke at 3:30.

"Come on sweetie you can do it. Push." Harry coached her.

"I can't Harry. It hurts so bad."

"You CAN do it. Come on baby."

Ginny pushed for over an hour and at 5:15 A.M. Harry James Potter Jr. was born into the world with a full head of dark hair. The healer handed the baby to Harry wrapped in a blanket.

"Ok, Ginny." he said. "The other baby is crowning. Now I want you to push as hard as you can." Ginny pushed with all her might but Harry could tell she was exhausted.

"Harry, I can't do this anymore." she whimpered.

"Yes you can darling. Push."

Ginny pushed again and again and finally at 5:18 A.M. another Potter son made his way into the world. The healer wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Ginny.

"Well done, sweetie." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss.

"They're perfect Harry." Ginny said admiring the tiny baby in her arms.

"So what do you want to name him?" Harry asked

The name came to her lips almost at once.

"Sirius." she said thinking of the man who had meant so much to her husband.

"Sirius Ronald Potter."

"I like it." Harry said.

At 7:45 A.M. there was a knock on the door at the Burrow. Molly answered it.

"Harry dear. What a surprise. Happy birthday. You just missed Arthur."

"Molly, you might want to sit down." Harry said. She sat down on a chair at the table.

"What?" she asked.

"Two healthy baby boys." Harry told her

"Holy Merlin." She almost shouted. "How's Ginny?"

"She's fine. Exhausted, but doing well."

"Well what are my grandsons' names? What do they look like?"

"Well Harry Jr. has a full head of dark hair. I think he has my ears and chin, but he definitely has Ginny's eyes and nose."

"What did you decided to name the other little one?" Molly asked.

"Sirius Ronald. He's definitely a Weasley, though he has my nose, he has Ginny's eyes and tons of red hair. If you want to apparate to the house you can. I think Ginny will be expecting you. Tell her I will be along shortly. I am going to tell Ron and Hermione." With that Harry disapperated from the kitchen.

He apparated onto the lane in front of the house. We walked up the walk and knocked on the door. Ron answered.

"Hey Harry, happy birthday. Come sit down. Hermione and I were just about to eat breakfast."

"Thanks Ron." he said

"Did you get anything for your birthday yet?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down at the dining room table."

"Ginny gave me the BEST birthday present I am ever going to receive." He said.

"What is that." Ron asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Two healthy baby boys." he said with tears in eyes.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Ron cried.

"Oh my goodness Congratulations Harry" Hermione said giving Harry a hug.

"When?" Ron asked.

"At 5:15 and 5:18 this morning." Harry answered.

"Are they identical?" Hermione inquired.

"No. One has dark hair and the other has red hair. The both have Ginny's eyes, but the littler one has my nose."

"Well," said Hermione. "You have been avoiding the obvious question here Papa Potter."

"What is that?"

"Their names... What are their names?"

"Harry James Jr and Sirius Ronald."

Ron who had been standing up sat down.

"Me?" he said "You named him after me?"

"We wanted him to have his Uncle's names." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I'm flattered. I don't know what to say."

"We want you both to be Sirius's godparents." he told them.

"It would be an honor." Hermione said.

"Well would you like to come see your godson and his brother?"

"Can we?" Ron ask inquisitively.

"Of course." Harry told them.

Ten minutes later they were making their way up the stairs. Harry opened the door to the master bedroom.

"Sweetheart." he said "You have some more visitors."

Ron and Hermione walked into the room. Hermione walked over to Ginny, who was sitting up and feeding Little Harry, and gave her a hug.

"Awwww, He's beautiful." she said.

"Thanks." Ginny replied with a smile.

"So which one is my godson?" Ron asked Harry

Molly walked over and handed Sirius to his godfather.

"Mom says he looks like you when you were born." Ginny told Ron.

"He's so little." Ron said. "I'm afraid I'm going to drop him."

"You are doing fine." Molly said.

Ron handed the baby to Hermione.

"So who is going to be Harry Jr.'s godparents?" Hermione asked

"George, Angelina, Neville and Luna. Bill and Fluer are Sirius's second set of godparents."

Sirius began to fuss so Hermione sat in the rocking Chair Molly had been sitting in and began to rock him.

"You and Harry make some beautiful babies Ginny." she said.

"You know I thought they'd be identical. Like Fred and George, but I wouldn't trade them for all the identical twins in the world. They are perfect just the way they are."

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny began getting into the baby groove. They noticed that each baby was developing their own personality. While Sirius was quiet and well mannered, Little Harry, or Junior as Harry had started calling him, (Much to Ginny's dismay) was loud and demanding. While Sirius only cried when he was hungry or wet Little Harry sometimes cried for no reason at all. Still Parenthood was suiting Harry and Ginny just fine.


End file.
